Diary of Lita
by xrustedhalo
Summary: Lita takes you back on her journey with World Wrestling Entertainment. She shows you her evolution from Amy Dumas into Lita. Her personal feelings become an open book as you see her career through her eyes.  Sorry guys! Hate summaries!


**June 29, 1999**

Amy Dumas ran her fingers through her ginger red hair. She was wearing a very unflattering ensemble of silver shorts that were a tad bit too short for her taste and a tight halter top to match. Sure, she was getting her chance to step into a WWF ring for the very first time, but this wasn't exactly the way she had had in mind. Amy had pictured herself making her debut by competing in her debut match against the WWF's top female wrestler; probably to job in a quick and easy pinfall. Which was to be expected. It didn't matter who her opponent was, or how long the match was, or even if she won or lost. What she wanted was to wrestle. To compete. To show the world that she wasn't afraid to get in the ring and get down with the best of them. Of course, it hadn't turned out that way at all. Here she was, backstage at a taping of what would be her first ever appearance on RAW in Fayetteville, North Carolina, and she was expected to trot down to the ring with Charles Wright, also known as the Godfather, and some other no named woman as one of his ho's. What a way to kick off her career. It wasn't her ideal way of getting into the business, no, but she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity. Never bite the hand that feeds or however that saying goes. She was going to have to play to her strengths and crawl her way to the top.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a sudden warm hand pressed on her shoulder. Amy turned to find the other woman she would be escorting Wright with, Kimberly Fasel, looking at her with her wide blue orbs and a soft smile on her lips.

"How are ya feeling?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Amy didn't really know how to respond to that. Not that she didn't want to, she just wasn't quite sure how she was feeling. Once she walked past those velvet curtains, she would be seen for the first time by a crowd of over sixteen thousand fans. Not to mention the millions watching at home. How was that supposed to make her feel? She was pretty anxious that was for sure. Anxious, but excited. Excited to finally be getting her chance to work for a top wrestling organization such as WWF and being able to share the ring with the amazing WWF talent such as guys like Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold, The Rock, and so many others. It was a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake from. The best perk of the job, however, would have to be seeing all the thousands of fans sitting in attendance every night. Their natural reactions is what gets the wrestlers pumped. It gets their adrenaline pumping. It's why they love what they do.

Looking back at Kim, Amy shrugged her shoulder and let out a small sigh.

"I don't know... nervous I guess. This will be my first impression of the WWF. Something that will probably follow me for the rest of my career. I wanna make it good, ya know? Memorable." Amy finally answered. She saw Kim's smile grow more pronounced as she dropped her hand from Amy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Kim snaked her arm around Amy's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "We both will. Charles will be there. He won't let us do anything stupid."

Amy nodded, not sure what else to say. Here was Kim, getting her break for the first time here tonight too, and she beheld the upmost confidence. Something Amy lacked a lot of. She knew she'd never get far without belief in herself, but she couldn't help the dread that spread over her when she thought about tonight. Sure, she was excited. Who wouldn't be? But what if she did something stupid out there tonight? What of she embarrassed herself in front of the entire world? This would mark her first official night with the WWF. She didn't want to screw it up.

_'That's enough, Amy,' _ Amy thought to herself,' _Just plaster on a smile of confidence, march out of that curtain with all the spunk you can muster, and just be yourself.'_

Amy took in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, lifted up her chin, and smiled like she had no care in the world. She was feeling it now. Like she had the ability to do anything she put her mind to. And she did. She would go out there and put on the best performance that the situation allowed of her.

"There's my girls!" Called a sudden booming voice from down the hall. Amy turned to see none other than the Godfather trotting the hall with his pimp cane in one hand and a cigar in the other. He was the essence of ease. And he really played the pimp part well. Any ho would be happy to have him as her pimp. A smile creeped onto her face as he put his arms around Kim and herself. It was comforting to be next to someone with more that an hour of wrestling experience. Confidence radiated off this man. It was almost contagious.

"How y'all feelin' this fine night" He asked with a grin. Both the girls smiled and muttered a "good" in response. His presence was intoxicatedly easy to be around.

"We on in a a few. Y'all be get ready." The Godfather told them before walking over to the curtain and discreetly poking his head out. Gangrel had started making his way to the ring already. It would be a matter of seconds until she was due out there. She felt pure excitement surging through her. To see the fans on their feet with nothing but smiles would be all the payoff she needed.

" It's time, ladies." The Godfather said before walking out, past them, to the top of them ramp. It's time. Taking a look over at Kim who offered her a small smile, she and Kim walked part the velvet curtain to the top of the ramp.

It was definitely a dream. The crowd was on their feet instantly as the Godfather's music hit the arena. Looking at the crowd, she felt a surge of empathy for the Godfather. It was no wonder he was so confident with himself. This response was enough to make every bump you got worth it in the morning. Amy looked over at Kim, and after a mutual understanding, did a little awkward dancing. As soon as The Godfather started walking down the ramp, they both followed with sexual smiles planted on their face. _'This is easier than I thought it would be' _Amy thought. She switched her hips with ease as she walked down to the ring. '_This is great!'_

The Godfather stepped out of the way to let Kim and herself up the stairs first. He climbed in afterwards, that arrogant smile never leaving his face. To play the ho part, both ladies walked up to Wright and did a little grindin'. Amy couldn't help the giddy smile on her face. She was having a blast. Wright walked over and grabbed a mic, preparing to address the crowd and probably some of the superstars backstage.

"Once again it's time for everybody to come aboard the HOOO TRAAAIN!" The Godfather bellowed. The crowd erupted in an echo.

"Is there any pimps up in this hooooouse?" The Godfather knew how to work the crowd. There was explosion of cheers from the crown in response. Apparently the WWF fans were made up of pimps.

"But you already know that the Godfather be pimpin' hos, nationwide. I want you to reach down, light it up for the Godfather and say PIMPIN' AIN'T EASY!" The crowd responded with a thunderous "Pimpin' Ain't Easy!" reply.

"Man, this is gonna be funny even to me. Hey Val, why don't you come on down and join me, man, you part of this too. Come on down here Val."

The jazz like music played on cue and the "Hello Ladies" could be heard throughout the arena. Val Venis stepped out with his signature white towel wrapped around his waist. He was a ladies man, no doubt. He wasn't a pimp, but he sure got his share of ladies.

" Ah man." The Godfather started again, "It gets better and better around here. Well Val, without any further adieu, I would like to introduce to all you pimps and players in this house, the two newest members of the ho train. And now they can do it. They can do it all night long." At this both the Godfather and Amy thrusted their hips to each word. She was really getting into this ho gimmik, but wrestling was what she stilled aspired to do.

"Hos, come on down!"

The Gofather's music played once again, but this time it wasn't The Godfather and Amy and Kim that came out. It was a very unattractive Prince Albert and Doz. Doz instantly did a little hip swizzling at the top of the ramp. Amy had a feeling he enjoyed swinging his hips in that fashion. Just a feeling.

Prince Albert was wearing a blue that ran about knee length. It had a slit that up to about mid thigh that gave the people a very umpleasuring look at his bulky leg. He wore a very ugly orange wig on the top of his head and looked like it'd be hard to manage. He looked to be having more trouble walking in his heels than Doz. Doz had on a pink mini skirt with a pink halter top to match. He decided to wear a blond wig that ran about shoulder length. Taking a look at his face, Amy noticed he had taken the initiative to slap on some makeup too. They were some real ugly chicks to say the least. Doz's tattoos made the whole outfit even worse to look at.

Amy took this as her time to leave and she, Kim, and Val stepped out of the ring with smiles on their faces. The Godfather was still poking fun at Prince Albert and Doz to take notice to Gangrel's approaching figure.

Amy turned her attention from the match to the lady dressed in black booty shorts and a pink tube top. Kim smiled warmly at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

" This is great!" She squealed excitedly."i mean, I knew it'd be fun, but... I mean look at those two! They're dressed like _us_!"

Amy smile nicely and nodded. Dressed like us. Dressed like hos. Suddenly, she felt some of her happiness drain from her body. This... this wasn't what she wanted to be doing. She should be the one in the ring, competing. Not sitting on the sidelines watching in a very uncomfortable small outfit. But she would save her sulking for another day. Right now, she was going to enjoy this moment. This was something she was never going to forget.

* * *

><p><p>

Amy helped the Godfather to the back while Val was helped by WWF officials. Okay, so things hadn't gone the way Wright had planned. It had still been an awesome night. She had had more fun than she had anticipated and she was sure the fans would be seeing more of her, ho or not.

"Well, that was a bust." Wright muttered under his breath as he took a seat to catch his breath. Kim sat down beside him and put a comforting arm around him.

"It wasn't that awful. It was hilarious seeing those two jerks dressed like girls! And me and Amy really enjoyed being out there tonight with you and Val, didn't we Amy?" Kim told him sweetly and turned her attention to her.

" Yeah, totally!" Amy said lamely."I mean, the crowd was insane! You sure know what to say to them. I just hope-... nevermind."

Wright smiled up at her. "You hope, to be like me someday? Able to work a crowd. To get in the ring and compete? Listen little lady, if that's what you want to make of your career, then don't settle yourself for this ho thing you've got goin' on. March your ass in Vince's office and don't you leave until he gives you a job. This is World Wrestling Federations. Things ain't just gonna be handed to you. You gotta work for it. You gotta go after what you want with a passion for it. I didn't get my break by hoping that someday somebody would take notice of my and put me in the ring. I had to take the first step and open the door of opportunity myself. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Cause it ain't. But you gotta do it, if that's what you really want."

Amy didn't know why she did it, but she walked right up to Wright and gave him a quick peck on the lips and a tight hug around the neck. His words had not only touched her; they had inspired her. He was right, after all. She couldn't sit around and wait for Vince to give her a contract. She was to demand it. She had to earn it. And she would. Even if it took her years. She would do it.


End file.
